


When Your World is Ripped Apart Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Jensen is a shy, insecure and bullied sixteen year old. He has no friends; he prefers books and drawing to people, until he meets sixteen year old Jared who moves three houses down from his. Jared is outgoing and instantly takes a liking to Jensen who only sees Jared as eventually being one of his tormentors when Jared finds out that he’s gay. Jensen desperately tries to get Jared to leave him alone. Jared refuses to give up on Jensen; standing up to those who have bullied Jensen in the past and announcing to everyone that not only is he gay, but he’s in love with Jensen. Jensen takes a chance on Jared and not only finds a friend, but a boyfriend and eventually a husband. They’re happily married, until one night when their world is ripped apart by an act of violence.





	When Your World is Ripped Apart Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851808)
> 
> Check out the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/20250.html)

_**Banner:**_  


_**Chapter Headers:**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
